In an information presentation device installed in a vehicle such as car navigation system, conventionally, it is adapted to reduce the amount of information of characters displayed during running in consideration of a balance between operability and safety.
For such a device, the one described in Patent Document 1, for example, is as follows: because it is dangerous for a driver to read characters during running, a “presentatable information quantity” is determined in accordance with the running state of a vehicle; when an amount of information exceeds the presentatable information quantity, presentation information with a low priority (e.g. pictures and characters) are hidden, or the characters are blurred, or part of the characters replaced with a symbol “▪” is displayed.
In addition, in a device described in Patent Document 2, for the purpose of enabling a predetermined operation while ensuring the safety for a driver even when a vehicle is running, in order to shorten the time for closely viewing a list screen, the following control is performed: only a character string for an item indicated by a cursor is displayed and the other items are hidden.